


“You didn’t say hi when you walked in.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cheating, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Gemma being Gemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Jax cheating on you





	“You didn’t say hi when you walked in.”

**Author's Note:**

> *** I don't personally think that cheating is acceptable but this was the request so here you go***

“Oh, you’re home.”

Smiling, you walked up to Jax and wrapped your arms around his waist as he came into the living room, heading towards the bedroom. He turned around in your arms and gave a weak smile.

“Hey, babe.”

“You didn’t say hi when you walked in.”

“Yeah sorry. It’s just been a really rough day.”

You pouted and grasped the edges of his cut and began to pull it off his body. Folding it over your arm, you placed your hand on his chest.

“Dinner still has 20 minutes or so. How about you go and take a hot shower and then we can talk about your day.”

Jax’s lip twitched a bit before he smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll be back.”

You watched the back of the man you loved as he walked into your bedroom and turned the light on in the bathroom. You heard the vent of the bathroom turn on and you walked over to his chair by the couch, hanging his cut neatly off the back of it and went back to the stove to stir the pasta.

Jax had been out the shower for 10 minutes but still hadn’t come out of the bedroom so you went in to check on him and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Settling on your knees in front of him, you grabbed his face by his cheeks and lifted his head to get a look at him. His eyes were full of worry and you decided against asking, assuming something had gone south with club business. After pressing a kiss to his lips, you climbed onto the bed and got behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders and massaging them to bring him whatever comfort you could without forcing him to talk.

After some time he grabbed your hand from his shoulder and pulled it forward to his lips, leaving a gentle but drawn out chaste kiss on the back of your hand.

“Let’s go eat.”

~~~~~~~

With the dishes and kitchen all clean, you sat on the couch and watched the movie, Jax laying with his head in your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp a bit before looking down and smiling at your Old Man. Leaning down, you kissed his cheek then ran the back of your finger over it.

“What?”

“You’re just perfect that’s all.”

You pulled back suddenly as he harshly yanked his head off your lap and stood up, pacing around the living room. You watched him with wide eyes and got up, reaching out to put your hand in his back but pulled it back quickly as he delivered a vicious punch to the wall, a hole left when he put his hand back by his side.

“Jax, baby, calm down. Come sit and talk to me. I know shit is getting crazy with the club but it’ll work out. Just come-”

“I cheated on you.”

It took you a minute to process what he’d just said. You continued to stare at him, tears beginning to well up in your eyes and pain in your heart as he didn’t say anything else or look at you. A sob erupted from your chest as you looked around, everything blurry.

“It was with that stupid fucking Crow Eater. The redhead. I’ve been wanting to tell you. It’s been eating at me and I couldn’t tell you but you…you’re so good to me and you keep doing all this shit for me and I just, I can’t do it anymore.”

He finally looked up at you, a weight lifted from his chest only to feel it come back, heavier, as he saw the look on your face.

“Baby…”

He reached out to you but you were already gone. You messily rummaged through your dresser with shaking hands, tears dripping off your face and onto the fabric. You felt him come into the room but he stopped when he saw you shoving clothes into a bag.

“Baby no.”

He tried to grab your arm but you simply shook him off and zipped the bag shut, slipping on your shoes and walking back into the living room towards the front door.

“Baby please don’t, I’m so sorry.”

Ignoring him and wiping your tears with the back of your hand you unlocked the door and grabbed your purse and keys off the edge of the counter. Turning and taking a look at him, you saw tears in his eyes. You loved him with all your heart and seeing him like that broke your heart. It made you want to turn around and hold him, rub his back, anything to make him feel better. Then you remembered why you were leaving in the first place. Seeing him hurting was almost enough to change your mind. Almost. You turned the doorknob and walked out leaving him behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Jax was riding home from the clubhouse, he thought about you the whole time. He had ruined the best thing he ever had. You’d left him 4 days ago and he hadn’t seen you even once. He’d given you your space in hopes that you would take some time for yourself and maybe come back to him. He knew he didn’t deserve a second chance but that didn’t stop him from anxiously hoping to see your car parked in the driveway every time he got home. He didn’t want to stay at the clubhouse and have you come home to an empty house. The nights were the worst though. At first, he’d had Abel sleep on your side of the bed so that he wouldn’t feel so lonely but Abel had quickly caught on to something being wrong when it had been just them and you hadn’t come home in a while. The longer you were away, the more Abel would ask about you and the worse Jax would feel.

On the third day, he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d called Gemma and asked if Abel could stay over. Of course, she’d said yes but in true Gemma fashion, she had asked question after question until Jax gave in and told her what happened. After almost five minutes of chastising him, she’d agreed to take Abel. What she did not mention was that she was going to go see you as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been spending most of your time at Jax’s house the last month or so. In fact, you practically lived there, but you were still making payments on your apartment so that there was always a place to go in case anything went wrong with the club. You’d gone straight there after you left Jax’s place. Opening the door, you could smell that it was stale and you realized how long it really had been. Going in and looking around, there was dust but it was still as clean as you’d left it. Putting your bag down, you turned down the temperature and started cleaning.

It was the next day when Gemma had called you, asking if you wanted to go out for coffee. You’d declined, saying that you were busy but really you just didn’t want to face her after what had happened. You knew it wasn’t her fault but you still didn’t feel like seeing her, or anyone right now. Obviously, she didn’t know yet since she hadn’t badgered you with questions and that was exactly how you wanted to keep it.

By the third day, you were going crazy. You missed Jax and you missed Abel. You wanted to just go back to them but how could you? How could you go back to a man who knew how good you were to him and how well you took care of his son and still find it in himself to cheat on you. With a Crow Eater no less. To cheat on you with someone who didn’t even give a shit about him just added insult to injury. All she cared about was the cut on his back, not the man wearing it. Putting your head before your heart, you stayed put and looked around for something to do.

You were sitting on your balcony painting when you heard a knock on your door from inside. You set the brush down and scooted the canvas across the little table, getting up. The knocking was coming more frequently now.

“Coming!”

Looking through the peephole, you saw Gemma.

“Shit.”

You whispered to yourself but opened the door, her just walking in without saying anything.

“I’m not even really dressed Gemma.”

You said about your shorts and tank top as you locked the door. It wasn’t until you turned around that you saw Abel standing next to Gemma holding her hand, a huge smile on his face.

You kneeled down and he ran to you, wrapping his arms around your neck.

“Y/N! I missed you!”

You smiled as you hugged him back, not knowing exactly how much you had missed him until you had him in your arms again.

“I missed you too, baby boy. How are you?”

“I’m good. Grandma got me a motorcycle!”

You looked up at her confused until he pulled out a little scale motorcycle from his pocket.

“It’s daddy’s!”

You looked at the toy and realized he was right. It was a tiny little Dyna Super Glide.

“Why don’t you go play with it on the rug while me and Y/N talk.”

You looked at Gemma and slowly stood up. Here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“He cheated on me, Gemma! Don’t you get that? What did you do when Clay cheated on you!?”

“I hit that gash with a skateboard and went back to my man!”

You groaned and leaned against your counter rubbing your temples. Maybe that was the wrong question.

“Well, we’re different people Gemma.”

“Oh no. We’re not that different at all. We’re practically the same. Your balls just haven’t fully grown in yet. Abel needs his mother back.”

“I’m not his mother.”

“You’re more his mother than that stupid crack whore is.”

You looked at her as she slowly made her way closer to you, almost pressing against you.

“He needs you. The club needs you. That little boy in there needs you. And you need them.”

“So what, you want me to beat her up and just go on like nothing happened?”

“No, I want you to talk to my son and work this shit out. I’ll take care of her.”

“Jesus Christ, Gemma.”

“I’m not letting some Crow Eater ruin my family. That’s what’s not gonna happen.”

She looked at you for another couple seconds before she kissed you and walked out of the kitchen. You followed her out and saw her pick up a big bag off the couch, handing it to you.

“What is this?”

“Some of Abel’s stuff. Some toys, clothes, bathing items.”

“Gem-”

“Bye Abel. I’ll see you when you and Y/N come home alright?”

She walked out without another word, leaving the two of you alone together. You looked down as you felt 2 little arms wrap around your leg and ruffled his hair.

“Let’s make some dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jax groaned and stretched as he opened his eyes. He looked over to the clock on the nightstand, 9:47 am. He heard birds chirping and a lawnmower outside. Sitting up he realized he heard a noise downstairs too. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his Glock. He stood up and walked out the doorway to his room, walking down the hallway when he heard sizzling and smelled bacon. His eyes widened and he tucked his gun into his sweatpants, running down the hallway. He loved his mother but he hoped to God it wasn’t her downstairs.

Rounding the corner he stopped and looked into the kitchen. There you were, back to him with Abel on your hip helping him stir pancake mix. There was bacon cooking on the stove and eggs in another pan. Jax’s heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and he slowly walked towards the both of you. Abel saw him first and wiggled in your arms to get down. You handed him to Jax and looked at him, not sure who should talk first.

He said nothing as he held onto Abel and placed his hand on the side of your face. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch causing him to smile. It was the first time he had in days. He grabbed you and pulled you closer to him, you resting your forehead against his chest. You had to admit, this felt right. You were still hurt and it would take some time for things to get back to the way they used to be if they ever could, but you were back home, right where you belonged.


End file.
